


happy anniversary

by gwenstcy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenstcy/pseuds/gwenstcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alex has a big plan and surprise for john on their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @kingrenly on tumblr for my secret santa exchange! I hope you like it :)

John and Alex had been dating for six months now, a blissful, perfect six months. In fact, both boys would say it was the best six best months of their lives. Alex believed it was high time to take their relationship a step further and had planned a grand gesture for John. He’d had it ready for over a month now, which was abnormal of his character. Alexander was non-stop, never willing to slow down, but for John, he was willing to wait. 

Alex had been rooming with Eliza Schuyler, his best friend, in her apartment for a while now, and John had been living with Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette, from before he had even met Alex. Of course, Alex loved Eliza and she was very kind to let him stay with her, but he wanted John. Both him and John had full-time jobs, so they spent most of their time together on the weekends. Alex often fantasized about coming home from a long day of work to see John’s smiling face, and he planned to make that dream a reality. 

Suddenly, Alex heard the harsh beeping of his alarm clock, which normally put him in a sour mood, but today was different. It was finally the day Alex would ask John to move in with him. Alex pulled open his drawer to find the wad of cash he had been saving and clutched it to his chest. This was the key to what he dreamed of. New York real estate was more expensive than pretty much any place you could think of, but Alex had his sights on a little run down apartment in Harlem. Eliza and her two sisters had volunteered to help make it look brand new, and Peggy was especially gifted in interior design. 

“Today is the day!” Alex exclaimed brightly to a sleepy Eliza.

“Yayyy Alex.” Eliza smiled and turned back over to fall asleep.

Alex lightly kissed her forehead and ran into the bathroom to get dressed into his pre-planned outfit. 

Soon, Alex was donned in a blue button up, which complimented his eyes, and khaki pants, with his long hair slicked back. Satisfied with his reflection in the mirror, Alex started the mile long walk to John’s apartment with a skip in his step. 

When he reached the door to apartment 51, where John and the others lived, Alex straightened his shirt, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Not patient enough to wait for someone to let him in, he swung open the door to find...no one. Alex had fully expected John to be completely ready, waiting for him on the couch. He had told John the other day he was coming over. He checked his watch. He was right on time, so where was John? As questions flooded Alex’s head, he couldn’t just stay still, so he searched the apartment, and being that it was tiny, John wasn’t hard to find. He was fast asleep in his head, his curly black hair surrounding his head, and he looked so beautiful that Alex almost didn’t want to wake him up. Almost. Alex went over to the bed and slightly shook the gorgeous creature that was John. 

“John.” He whispered quietly, but firmly.

John looked pleasantly surprised to wake up to his adorable boyfriend leaning over him.

“Alex, what are you doing here my--” John was cut off by sudden realization. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Alex’s knowing face.

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry..”John trailed off and lightly stroked Alex’s hand.

Alex could not be mad at that face….or that naked chest. 

“It’s ok, just go get dressed.” Alex let go of John’s hand reluctantly so he could go get ready. 

John’s face brightened as he jumped out of bed, planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek before leaving the room.

Alex couldn’t wait to wake up to that every morning. 

In a few short minutes John emerged, looking absolutely radiant. You would think after six months, Alex would be used to John’s beauty, but he was stunned every single time. John laughed at Alex’s expression and took his hand.

“So...where to?” He asked brightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a pleasant stroll through the park, Alex and John swinging arms the entire time, they had reached their destination. The apartment in Harlem. 

John looked confused when Alex stopped.

“Is this the surprise?” He put it as nicely as possible. 

Alex smiled and turned to face his boyfriend, holding John’s hands in his. 

“John, I love you so much, and these six months have been the best of my entire life. I’ve never had a family, but you’ve given me that. I know I can be hard to deal with at times-” John raised his eyebrows jokingly and Alex laughed. “Really John, this is serious! I’m trying to ask you to move in with me!” Alex immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. He had a whole speech planned out! A dozen emotions passed over on John’s face, and he finally turned to the apartment and back to Alex with recognition. 

“Alexander Hamilton. Are you telling me this...this is for us?” Tears were appearing in the corner of his eyes.  
“If you want it to be.” Alex pulled out the wad of cash from his pocket, and a cry escaped John’s mouth, as he forcefully wrapped his arms around Alex.

“Is that a yes?” Alex smiled

John laughed and pulled back. “Yes Alex, yes. A thousand times yes!” He exclaimed and pressed his lips to Alexander’s.

“Happy anniversary Alex.”

“Happy anniversary John.”


End file.
